


Overheard

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Devices, Eavesdropping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney overhear two of John's men talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

"Sheppard just needs to get laid!"

Rodney looked over to John and smirked. John played it cool. There was no military base on the world, he suspected, where soldiers didn't gossip about their CO. Of course, other military bases weren't in the city of the Ancients, where neat little gadgets were found every now and then, like the one Rodney had gotten to work and was now testing with him.

They were completely invisible but could see each other. They were also currently stuck at the end of a hall where two of John's men were standing guard.

"You really think he isn't?"

"I only heard of a few off-world incidents, but half of what they say has to be bullshit. But I don't know of anyone here in Atlantis."

"What about Teyla?"

"Na, there were some bets going on in the beginning, but apparently she's not interested, and she can kick his ass."

Rodney grinned, trying to keep quiet. John glared at him.

"Yeah, you're right. I just like to imagine that any of us would have a chance."

They both sighed wistfully, and Rodney rolled his eyes, while John smirked.

"Actually I heard something, though I didn't really believe it."

"What?"

"He and McKay."

Rodney's jaw dropped, and John's eyebrows shot up.

"What?! Are you nuts? Nobody who's sane would touch McKay with a ten foot pole." Rodney made a 'How dare you' face. "All the guy ever does is complain. I mean can you imagine him during sex? He'd never stop criticizing."

"Maybe Sheppard fucks him in the mouth?"

They looked at each other, then screwed up their faces in disgust.

The corners of Rodney's mouth were as turned down as they could get. John just risked a look at him. He gestured at the device in Rodney's hand, but Rodney looked at him then shook his head. John nodded in understanding.

"No, I just can't see it."

Rodney looked over to John, his mouth just a straight line now.

"Me neither."

"Then how did you come up with it?"

"I dated one of the nurses for a while. And she says at night, when Sheppard's asleep in the infirmary, McKay sneaks in and holds his hand and stuff."

Rodney froze. John looked over at him, but Rodney didn't even blink.

"No shit!"

"That's what she said. I told you I can't really see it, but..."

"Maybe McKay's got a thing for him. She said at night, right? So it doesn't have to mean there's actually anything going on with them. He's probably just stalking Sheppard."

"You don't think we should tell him?"

"What? No! I'm not gonna tell my CO that some crazy scientist is molesting him in his sleep. If your girlfriend didn't say anything, why should we?"

"She wasn't my girlfriend. We just dated for a while."

"And the difference is?"

"Well..."

"What, you didn't even screw her?"

The soldier who had dated the nurse just shook his head and walked further down the hall. The other one followed, continuing to needle him.

When they rounded the corner, Rodney spoke without looking at John. "It was _two_ times. The first time was because Carson wouldn't let us in during the day and then I went to the lab to work and distract myself. I just wanted to know how you were doing. And the other time...you nearly died, and I couldn't sleep. And I wasn't _holding_ your hand. I maybe touched it and—"

"Rodney."

Rodney stopped and carefully looked at John.

"I check in on you, too, when you sleep. It doesn't mean anything." After a moment he added, "At least it doesn't have to mean anything."

Rodney looked away. "Of course not."

"Rodney?"

"We should go tell Elizabeth that this works." He started walking away, but John stopped him with a hand on his arm. Rodney didn't turn around until John moved his arm back.

"It does mean something?" John asked.

Rodney simply stood there, not looking at John. "They couldn't see it," he eventually said almost to himself.

"I can," John said, and when Rodney looked up, he saw John leaning forward to kiss him.

Rodney carefully kissed back, slowly moving his hand to John's hip.


End file.
